BandeAnnonce
by Tousetchacun
Summary: Comme au cinéma, visionnez (ou plutôt lisez) les trailers de fics! Un moyen profitable à tous pour faire la publicité de ses créations! Approchez jeunes écrivains!
1. INTRO

Bonjour très chers amateurs et auteurs de fanfictions.

Je me présente : je suis Elysabeth et je possède déjà un compte qui soit au même nom. Pour des besoins spécifiques, j'ai créé un nouveau profil et vous en comprendrez les raisons plus tard.

D'abord, il me faut vous expliquer les faits.

Une autre auteure, Kristaline, et moi-même avons eu une idée pour promouvoir nos propres histoires. Comme le font les producteurs de films pour annoncer la sortie de leur œuvre en salle, nous avons rédigé une sorte de bande-annonce de nos récits, un genre de trailer. C'est une façon plutôt originale d'attirer de nouveaux lecteurs et d'éveiller leur curiosité, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est surtout plus efficace que les vulgaires petits espaces réservés pour faire des résumés de nos fics. Par contre, Kristaline et moi en sommes convenus qu'il faudrait bien offrir à tous les auteurs l'opportunité de faire de la publicité pour leurs propres histoires. Donc, en lisant les premières bandes-annonces qui suivront, peut-être aurez-vous envie de faire de même pour vos récits respectifs. Suffit de lire pour comprendre la procédure.

Alors, voilà. L'idée est lancée. Si un auteur a envie d'écrire et de publier une bande-annonce, il n'a qu'à l'envoyer à l'adresse qui se trouve dans le profil de ce compte. Il y aura une bande-annonce différente à chaque chapitre et je m'occuperai personnellement que tout auteur s'attribue le crédit de leur publicité. Mais je vous entend déjà demander : « pourquoi je lui soumettrais ma bande-annonce quand je peux le faire moi-même sur mon propre compte ? ». La raison est simple c'est pour votre sécurité et la nôtre. Selon les règles de ce site , il est strictement interdit de faire toute publicité pour quoi que ce soit. Alors, au cas où les administrateurs venaient à le découvrir, j'ai créé un nouveau compte. Ainsi, personne ne sera pénalisé s'ils venaient à supprimer cette « fic », car, au cas où vous l'ignoriez, lorsqu'un administrateur supprime une histoire, le compte de l'auteur concerné est suspendu pour une période indéterminée. Donc, personne ne sera puni si jamais cela se produit. Du moins, les auteurs intéressés à envoyer leurs propres bandes-annonces devront prendre conscience du risque que tout soit supprimé à tout moment, mais l'idée étant plutôt originale et inusité, je crois que ça vaut la peine de jouer un peu avec le feu…

Avant de vous laisser lire ce que ça donne comme résultat, j'aimerais spécifier que le concept de la bande-annonce ne nous appartient pas. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, la première à avoir eu cette idée fut Tatz, auteure que je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à rejoindre et qui semble avoir déserté du net depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pu obtenir son accord, mais si vous la connaissez, faites-lui bien savoir que nous ne cherchons pas à lui voler son concept. Ça lui appartient et si quelqu'un doit être gratifié d'avoir eut une idée aussi géniale, c'est bien elle.

Voilà.

Bonne lecture et j'espère que d'autres auteurs auront envie de se joindre à nous !


	2. HEAVENLY STAR PAR ISILNAR

**_Bande faite par et pour le compte de Isilnar Adiemus_**

* * *

[ Ecran noir. Un chant elfique se fait entendre. Une mélodie orientale accompagne la voix, qui, au fur et à mesure, s'intensifie. Bientôt, plusieurs chants se font entendre. L'image s'arrête sur la flamme d'une bougie qui tremble à la brise. Soudain, on entend quelqu'un souffler, apparemment une adolescente, et la bougie s'éteint, la musique mourant avec la lueur qui faiblit. Ecran noir.]

**Elanor, _murmurant, voix-off _:** Il y a une légende en Terre du Milieu…

[ Un flash sur la ville de Minas Tirith sous la neige. Ecran noir. Un flash sur Legolas, tenant le cadavre de sa mère sur ses genoux, pleurant. Ecran noir. Un flash final sur Gandalf, fumant rêveusement sa pipe. Ecran noir. A chaque flash, on entend une pulsation cardiaque qui s'intensifie de plus de plus. Ecran noir et silence. Des lettres argentées apparaissent, se couvrant de givre, puis disparaissent aussi vite qu'elles sont venues.]

**Un mythe auquel personne ne croyait…**

**Elilwë, _chuchotant, voix-off _: **J'ai froid…

[ L'écran noir se prolonge pendant quelques secondes. Deux yeux, fermés à cause de la douleur, apparaissent. Une respiration saccadée, agrémentée de quelques sanglots apeurés, se fait entendre. Puis un gémissement de douleur. La personne déglutit et ouvre les yeux. Iris noirs qui se confondent avec les pupilles et étincelles. Le contour de la paupière disparaît progressivement, et enfin les yeux, après deux ou trois secondes. Ecran noir. Une goutte de sang tombe au sol. Ecran noir. Les lettres argentées et givrées apparaissent.]

**Un sacrilège commis au nom de la libert**

[ Flash sur Aragorn qui combat à l'épée. Flash sur la petite Elanor, à la lueur du cristal elfique. Flash sur Arwen qui tient Eldarion. Flash sur Galadriel et Elrond qui se regardent. Flash sur la main décharnée de Morgoth. Gros plan sur Gandalf.]

**Gandalf, _marmonnant, pipe à la bouche _: **Ce sont nos _choix_ qui régissent notre manière de penser, nos idées, ou encore notre destin futur. Ces _choix_ nous distinguent, et celui de la demoiselle Elilwë restera ferme. Elle a fait le _choix_ de rester insensible et froide, et elle en assume les conséquences.

[ Ecran noir. Puis, on voit Melian. Autour d'elle, les valar sont réunis, fièrement, installés sur leurs trônes de marbre. La maia de l'amour prend la parole avec beaucoup de colère.]

**Melian, _s'écriant de rage_ : **Ne crois-tu pas qu'assez de sang a déjà été versé pour la sauvegarde de tous ces peuples qui n'ont de cesse de se disputer indéfiniment ? Ne crois-tu pas que les elfes méritent qu'on les laisse combattre eux-mêmes un mal ? Le mal est à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas Morgoth, les orques ou les uruk-hai les ennemis, mais bien les pensées des elfes, des humains, des nains et des hobbits ! Les elfes quittent comme des lâches le fondement de leur civilisation pour aller se prélasser éternellement aux Terres Immortelles, laissant la Terre du Milieu à des vautours carnassiers, les humains ! Quant aux nains, ils ne pensent qu'à extraire les bienfaits de Yavanna et de Vana, sans se soucier de la destruction de la nature, des arbres, et des entrailles de la terre ! Les hobbits sont joviaux, innocents, et ils ne savent pas quelles horreurs les attendent !

[ Ecran noir, alors que la mélodie d'ouverture se fait entendre, une fois de plus. Gros plan sur Faramir, qui crispe ses mains sur un siège. Il semble inquiet et fronce les sourcils.]

**Faramir, _maugréant_ : **On le nomme Morgoth. Morgoth, le prince des ténèbres, celui-là même qui avait été déchu de son apparence corporelle par les Valar.

[ Lettres argentées et givrées sur l'écran noir qui apparaît. Mais celles-ci semblent tremblantes, comme si elles n'étaient que le reflet de quelque chose.]

_Une__ elfe…_

[ Ecran noir. Des cavaliers s'avancent, de nuit, vers la cité d'Edoras enneigée. Flash sur deux yeux rouges qui s'allument dans les ténèbres. Une lame ensanglantée tombe au sol en un tintement lourd, puis un poignet sur lequel se trouve plusieurs plaies longues et irrégulières. Une flaque de sang se forme à même le sol. Ecran noir. Le silence se fait. Gros plan sur Legolas, qui met ses mains bien en évidence. Il est menacé par une lame qui brille à la lueur de la lune.]

**Legolas, _demandant_ :** Puis-je savoir votre nom ?

[ La pointe de la lame s'enfonce quelque peu dans son cou. Mais il ne vacille pas, et c'est alors que l'on entend une voix de velours, douce et mesurée, mais qui semble rauque. Gros plan sur Elilwë, qui tient son épée fermement avec un sourire narquois.]

**Elilwë, ****_pinçant ses lèvres avec sévérit_** : Elilwë. Elilwë Alquaeleni. Rôdeuse au service du Gondor.

[ Ecran noir. Les lettres argentées, en écriture manuscrite, apparaissent sur l'écran. Elles se couvrent de givre et de glace, disparaissent, puis écran noir.]

**Les valar l'avaient créée pour mourir…**

[ Flash sur les orques qui se préparent à combattre. Flash sur le palantir qui gravite, flash sur les sept silmarils qui brillent d'un éclat intense, près des silhouettes de leurs valar respectifs. Flash sur une jeune fille elfe qui meurt au rayon de lumière intense qui provient des étoiles. Ecran noir. Un cri de femme qui résonne au lointain. Lettres givrées et argentées.]

**Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu…**

[ Ecran noir. Flash sur Legolas. Flash sur Elilwë. Flash sur Aragorn. Flash sur Gandalf. Flash sur Arwen. Flash sur Eowyn. Flash sur Boromir qui lève son épée en hurlant à la victoire. Flash sur Faramir, qui met ses mains sur son visage en pleurant. Flash final sur Elilwë, qui tombe à genoux au sol. Ecran noir. Lettres argentées et givrées.]

**Etait la rébellion de leur création…**

[ Un plan rapide sur Elilwë qui s'entraîne à l'épée, sous la neige. Un plan sur Legolas qui grimace de douleur. Un plan d'Ys, la suivante, qui observe les flammes de la Montagne du Destin à l'horizon. Un plan de Luingil qui tourne autour d'Elilwë comme un vautour tourne autour de sa proie. Ecran noir. Les supplications d'une femme, puis le silence.]

**Elilwë,** **_murmurant, voix-off_** **:** Nous marchons tous les deux en sourds dans un monde de silence. Un jour, j'espère, nous nous retrouverons, malgré ce silence. Malgré cette amertume.

[ Flash sur Elilwë, qui caresse la joue de Legolas. Flash sur Legolas, qui tient une simbelmynë couverte de sang. Flash sur Frodon, qui tient sa blessure causée par le roi-sorcier. Flash sur Boromir, qui pose son front sur celui d'Elilwë avec un sourire. Flash final sur Elanor, qui tient une poupée ensanglantée. Ecran noir. Lettres argentées et givrées.]

**Heavenly**** Star**

[ Les lettres disparaissent une à une. Puis une flûte soliste se fait entendre. Flash sur Elilwë qui pleure. Flash sur des pétales de roses mues au vent de la nuit. Flash sur Varda, qui, à genoux, prie. Plan sur Boromir, qui crie, épée levée.]

**Boromir, _en hurlant_ : **Je ne vous demanderai pas de combattre pour votre honneur, mais pour la liberté de tous les peuples !

[ Les soldats l'acclament. Ecran noir et silence. Flash rapide sur le roi-sorcier qui sort sa lame et se prépare à l'attaque. La musique d'ouverture se fait une nouvelle fois entendre. Puis, plus rien. Le néant complet. Lettres argentées et givrées.]

_Noël 2002 – Automne 2004_

[ Ecran noir final. Et, un souffle rauque se fait entendre, mêlé au souffle du vent. Une canne de buis résonne sur un pavement marbré.]

**Viresse,**** _voix-off _:** C'est ce que nous verrons, Elilwë Alquaeleni…

[ Ecran noir. Silence soudain. Fin du teaser.]

**Oeuvre présentement disponible sur le profil de _Isilnar Adiemus_**


	3. OUNILAM PAR ELYSABETH

****

****

**_Bande faite par et pour le compte de Elysabeth_**

* * *

[Écriture blanche apparaît sur écran noir.]

**Un anneau pour les gouverner tous**

_Plan de l'anneau Unique tournoyant dans les airs_

**Une arme pour les guider tous**

_Plan de la poitrine d'une femme. En son cœur, une lueur blanche scintille._

**Un anneau pour les amener tous**

_Plan du peuple rohirrim apeuré, dans les cavernes du Gouffre du Helm_

**Une arme pour l'équilibre de tous**

****

_Plan du même peuple, sur les remparts du Gouffre, ébahi et impressionné par une lumière étrange._

**Et dans les ténèbres, les lier.**

_Plan des armées orques s'apprêtant à envahir Fort le Cor._

**Et dans la Lumière, les ramener_._**

****

_Plan du visage d'une jeune femme aux yeux brillants d'une lumière blanche, les cheveux balancés par le vent._

****

[Fondu au noir]

Voix OFF( murmure de Galadriel) : « **_Derrière sa faiblesse se cache une force inconnue. »_**

_Apparaît l'image d'une jeune femme en aillons, le dos courbé, ses cheveux recouvrant son visage apeuré._

Voix OFF( murmure de Galadriel) : « **_Inspirant la crainte aux âmes insensibles. »_**

****

_Plan du peuple rohirrim entourant la même jeune femme, l'air méprisant. Ils lui lancent des pierres et l'injurient ouvertement._

****

Voix OFF( murmure de Galadriel) : « **_Mais attirant la sympathie des coeurs purs. »_**

****

_Plan du visage de Aragorn offrant un léger sourire à la femme apeurée. S'en suit un plan de Legolas, tendant une main et attendant qu'on la lui prenne._

****

Voix OFF( murmure de Galadriel) : « **_Gare au Mal. »_**

****

_Succession de plusieurs images du camp ennemi : chevaucheurs de Wargs, armée de Saroumane devant la Tour d'Orthanc, hommes sauvages envahissant les villages rohirrim, etc._

****

Voix OFF( murmure de Galadriel) : « **_Il trouvera la Lumière sous peu. »_**

****

_Plan des crébains s'attaquant à la femme, suivi du plan des orques chevaucheurs de wargs la poursuivant alors qu'elle tente de fuir à cheval. Ensuite, plan de Saroumane dans les grottes d'Orthanc, dévisageant avec mépris la femme devenue sa proie._

**__**

Voix OFF( murmure de Galadriel, mais sur un ton plus tranchant) : « **_Et il voudra l'arracher à sa Porteuse. »_****__**

****

_Plan de Saroumane, bâton maléfique braqué sur la femme. Celle-ci se crispe sous la douleur invisible que crée la magie du sorcier._

****

Voix OFF( murmure de Galadriel) « **_Protégez-la. Préservez-la, jusqu'à ce que sonne son heure. »_**

****

_Image de Aragorn se plaçant devant la femme afin de parer les coups donnés par les rohirrim. Image de Legolas bravant les Crébains depuis sa monture**.**_

****

[ Fondu enchaîné sur un océan qui se déchaîne, le vent qui se lève brusquement, le sol et les montagnes qui se mettent à trembler et le feu qui brûle dans le Mont du Destin. Le tout est accompagné d'une musique de Howard Shore : Isengard unleashed (trame sonore de The Two Towers) ]

****

_Plan de Caras Galadhon. Zoom sur le regard songeur de Galadriel, posé sur l'horizon. _

****

**_« Les Flammes de l'Ennemi se tourneront contre leur Maître_**

**_L'Eau bénie de Ulmo se déchaînera_**

**_Le Vent du Seigneur Manwë s'abattra_**

**_La Terre_****_ de Yavanna tremblera. »_**

****

**_« _****_Lorsque de pourpre son essence passera au blanc »_**

****

_Plan de Legolas au cœur de la bataille de For le cor. Il regarde, stupéfié, ses vêtements tâchés du sang de la femme. Ce même sang devient blanc._

****

**_« _****_Des quatre coins du Milieu arriveront les Éléments »_**

****

_Plan du feu, de l'eau, de la terre et de l'air se dirigeant vers un point précis du Monde : le Gouffre de Helm. _

**__**

**_« _****_De par la propre volonté de la Porteuse la Lumière s'échappera »_**

****

_Plan de la femme marchant d'un pas déterminé vers l'armée de Saroumane._

****

**_Gimli :_ Elle court à sa perte !**

**_Aragorn :_ Non. Elle marche vers son destin.**

****

**_« _****_Et de Calacolindi l'Équilibre de ce monde dépendra… »_**

****

_Plan sur la femme faisant face à l'armée entière. Elle lève les bras et son corps forme ainsi une croix. Au même moment, l'Armée ennemie se fond sur elle..._

****

[Écran noir]

Voix OFF ( femme à la voix agonisante)** :** **« _Que suis-je ?_ »**

Voix OFF (voix brisée de Legolas) : **« _…Notre seul espoir…_ »**

[Écriture blanche apparaît sur fond noir]

**OUNÌLAM**

**LE FOURREAU DE L'ARME**

**Présentement disponible sur le profil de _Elysabeth _****.**


	4. ERREUR DE PARCOURS PRISE 2 PAR KRISTALIN...

_**Bande faite par et pour le compte de Kristaline**_

* * *

**Il existe des milliers de mondes parallèles dans cet univers. Il faudrait des millions d'années pour tous les franchir.**

_Une jeune Hobbite regarde les étoiles qui l'entourent._

**Les portails sont rares, mais les magiciens les plus sages ou les plus fous savent où ils sont et comment en créer d'autres.**

_Un jeune adolescent aux cheveux blonds portant des lunettes appuie sur le bouton d'un séchoir à mains. _

**Mais il faut être très prudent avec les sorts d'activation, car plusieurs portails peuvent se créer dans d'autres mondes…**

_Le jeune blond et une adolescente aux cheveux bruns se font aspirer par le séchoir à mains._

**…et le temps subirait différents décalages si le sort était mal appliqué.**

_L'adolescente aux cheveux bruns semble avoir vieillie. L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds aussi. Ils sont au Conseil d'Elrond. La jeune femme se met à parler :_

- Euh... j'crois qu'il y a quelque chose que j'comprend pas !

_L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds lui répond :_

- Quoi ?

- Trouves-tu ça normal que Frodon et Harry Potter puissent se rencontrer dans la même histoire ?

- Euh... Non.

_Frodon et Harry (ce dernier semble être devenu un jeune homme) répondent en même temps :_

- Comment savez-vous mon nom ?

**Trois mondes se rencontrent… **

_L'adolescent aux cheveux blonds dit :_

- Mais, tout d'abord, j'veux savoir ce qu'on fait icitte !

_Hermione (qui semble elle aussi avoir vieillie de quelques années) lui répond :_

- Hé bien, d'après ce que je sais, mes amis et moi avons utilisé un portail des mondes...

-Un quoi ?

_Dumbledore répond à son tour :_

- Un portail des mondes. Afin de garder l'équilibre des mondes, peu de gens feront des voyages à travers les mondes. Malheureusement, Voldemort a appris l'existence de Sauron. Depuis, Voldemort a activé le portail.

_On voit tour à tour les personnes qui assistent au Conseil d'Elrond pendant que Dumbledore continue…_

**- **Et il compte s'unir avec Sauron afin d'avoir un meilleur pouvoir...

**Ils devront former la Communauté de l'Anneau…**

_Pendant que Dumbledore se chicane avec Gandalf, Aragorn avec Boromir, Legolas avec Gimli, Harry tente de s'en prendre à Frodon. Hermione tente d'aider Harry, mais la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns se jette sur elle alors que Ron (qui a vieilli lui aussi) se jette sur elle et que l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds se jette sur lui._

**… malgré leurs différends…**

_On est sur des collines rocheuses. L'adolescent blond semble regarder quelqu'un d'en haut. Puis, il murmure…_

- Pff ! Les filles !

_Hermione vient derrière lui et lui donne une claque en arrière de la tête._

**… malgré les difficultés…**

_La jeune femme brune est essoufflée. Elle tente de répondre…_

- Pfff ! J'SUIS ASTHMATIQUE, MOÉ !!!

**… malgré les dangers.**

_Une pieuvre a pris une jeune femme avec ses tentacules. Cette dernière est affolée._

- AAAAAHHHHHH !!!

_La Communauté se bat contre des Orques dans la Moria._

_Dumbledore tombe au pont. Gandalf lâche à son tour._

**Par contre, l'amour viendra…**

_Frodon regarde tendrement la jeune femme aux cheveux brun et dit :_

- Tye-mela'ne.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_On voit Frodon et la jeune femme s'embrasser tendrement, assis sur un petit pont. On entend Frodon répondre en voix off._

- Ça veut dire : Je t'aime...

**… malgré les épreuves.**

_On voit Frodon et Sam pagayer sur leur bateau vers une rive. On voit aussi Hermione se pencher sur la jeune femme brune qui pleure. Pleurant elle aussi, elle la prend dans ses bras et lui dit :_

- Il ne t'oubliera jamais... Et je sens qu'il va bientôt revenir...

- Non, il ne reviendra pas...

_La jeune femme, qui s'est relevée, porte son regard mélancolique sur l'autre rive. On entend Hermione en voix off._

- Si, même si l'attente sera longue...

**La Communaut**** s'est dissoute.**

_Une flèche atteint le bras de Harry. Un Orque assomme l'adolescent blond et l'emporte avec lui, suivant l'Orque qui a pris Merry et Pippin et l'Orque qui s'est emparé de Harry._

_Sur une plaine, Legolas court, suivi d'Aragorn, de Ron, d'Hermione, de la jeune femme brune et de Gimli._

_Une nuit, Frodon, couché sur le dos, observe les étoiles tandis que Sam dort._

**Les batailles seront décisives…**

_Gandalf revient en tant que Gandalf le blanc, accompagné de Dumbledore._

**… pour la paix entre les mondes.**

_Soudain, une façade d'une forteresse explose._

_Des Ents lancent des objets sur une tour._

_Trois chevaux et leurs cavaliers arrivent devant une grande cité blanche._

_Les Rohirrim chargent leurs ennemis alors qu'un courant d'air semble se mêler autour d'eux, transportant de multiples flèches, transperçant les Orques._

_Aragorn s'adresse seul à la Porte Noire..._

- Sortez ! Que le Seigneur de la Terre Noire ainsi que le Seigneur Ténébreux du monde parallèle sortent ! Justice sera faite !

_La porte s'ouvre tout grand dans un retentissement métallique._

**Mais le destin ne dépendra que du Porteur…**

_Frodon et Sam marchent sur des rochers dans la brume._

_La jeune femme brune pleure sur un lit._

**Mais est-ce que l'amour survirera à tout ?**

_Frodon regarde quelqu'un. Son regard semble malveillant._

- L'Anneau est à moi !

_Un pendentif se casse en deux sur le sol._

**ERREUR DE PARCOURS, PRISE 2**

**Oeuvre présentement disponible sur le profil de _Kristaline_**


End file.
